A Night in Demon Manor
by Riliey Chan
Summary: Ayame,Sango,and Kagome are members of the white wolf tribe and have an unusual oportunity to get what every demon tribe wants territory. But just how far are they willing to go to get what they want?S/M K/I A/K fic.
1. An eyecatching proposal

A Night in Demon manor  
  
A/n: I'm helping the effort to produce Ayame fanfics so enjoy!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1: An eye-catching proposal  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What a day," Ayame yawned as she sprawled out on her favorite rock above the waterfall to the white wolf den. She flicked her tail contently allowing her mint green eyes to gleam in the remaining moments of sunlight. "To think I almost missed this to go swimming with Sango and Kagome." Ayame looked towards the sky just as the sun was setting behind the mountains setting the wisps of clouds in the lower half of the sky ablaze with a fiery orange and red glow. She lightly stroked the muzzle of a nearby wolf who lazily rolled over and let his tongue flop out of his mouth in return.  
  
"What's this Kagome? Looks like we found our deserter, let's circle and pounce." Sango smirked placing her hands on her hips and flipping her tail in a taunting manner.  
"Abandoning your pack, are we?" Kagome smiled mischievously making brief eye contact then shaking like a dog spraying water over her two accomplices and the nearby lounging white wolves who were now wide awake. ((Death glare))  
  
"You got me, but me and my wolves don't allow dogs in our pack" Ayame narrowed her eyes to slits and flashed a quick smile before playfully pouncing on Kagome closely followed by Sango.  
"Hentai!" Kagome squealed as her ears pricked up hearing the soft sound of twigs crunching beneath someone's swiftly feet.  
  
"What!? Look out," Ayame pushed Sango's and Kagome's heads down as she winced as an arrow shot past her face slicing a small snip of her hair and sinking into the tree behind the girls.  
"Hey get off me, what are you trying to do suffocate me?!?!" Sango cried flailing her arms in the air gasping for air. ((Regains composure)) "Whoever that was their aim sucks"  
"Ya, I could do better with my eyes closed." Ayame closed her eyes while pretending to fire an arrow at Sango who theatrically "died" after taking the blow to her chest.  
"What's this?" Kagome pulled the arrow from the tree. "What a strange scent," Her eye caught a small piece of parchment attached with a small piece of string. "I don't think they wanted to hit us at all." She turned it over in her hands to find a not neatly inscribed into the other side. "I think you guys better have a look at this."  
"Hmm let me see." Ayame stood up and plucked the note from Kagome's grasp. "You have been invited to compete for a chance to expand your territory. It will be worth your while. Follow these directions and claim what's rightfully yours. Well that's a lot of bull shit." Ayame crumpled the note and threw it over her shoulder. Letting her eyes fall to the ground. She focused on the piece of her hair that was cut off and lying limply on the ground. She clenched her fist as she closed her eyes trying to keep calm. "Why you little son of a bitch come back here I have three presents for you!" Ayame turned towards the forest knocking down three trees; the first two with her fist and the third with her right leg. "When I get done with you wont be so quick to invite me to anywhere, I swear you're gonna wish you hadn't missed." ((Continuous ranting))  
  
"Are you sure?? I mean we could always use more land." Sango picked up the note and smoothed out the creases. "Sure we're not exactly enemy free but do you really think it's a trap?"  
"I don't know if we can trust whoever this was though. I mean we didn't even get a good look at them, a look at all for that matter." Ayame finished letting off steam and cut in.  
"I say we go for it. It won't be anything we can't handle. Besides I could use a change of scenery." She walked over to the edge of the cliff above the waterfall and took in a deep breath of cool, fresh, forest air and sighed. " So when do we get going?"  
"Well I'm in if you think so Ayame, more land means more power." Sango leaned against Ayame.  
"Okay guys if you say so. We're out of here!" Kagome cheered. "Wait, what's that smell." The girls turned to see..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: sorry this one is so short the next one will be longer and have more "mysterious" situations I promise ^_^ R&R 


	2. Unclear intentions

A Night in Demon Manor  
  
Chapter 2: Unclear intentions  
  
  
  
"Hey who's there?!" Sango turned fangs barred ready to attack.  
"Relax." Ayame motioned to Sango walking over to the low ground brush pulling back a few branches to reveal Kirara.  
"Oh come here little Kiki." Kagome bent down allowing Kirara to jump into her arms. "You startled us pussy." She nuzzled Kirara who only let out a little "mew" in return.  
  
"You know that's cat for; you're smoothing me you crazed psycho." Ayame took a seat leisurely in a tree above Kagome's head. Putting her hands behind her head and tipping her face down almost to sleep. She lazily flicked her tail while letting her leg swing back and forth to no particular rhythm.  
"Really?" Kagome looked down at Kirara puzzled who confusedly meowed.  
  
"Well what does that mean?" Sango skeptically looked up to the pack leader.  
"The only reason I have returned s to kill you all and make sure your souls suffer eternally in hell. Of course I might be reading between the lines here" Ayame laughed a bit to herself, then stopped seeing a dark figure forty yards off. She hopped down tensing as her ears twitched. Kirara picking up on Ayame's sudden alertness hissed jumping down transforming with a burst of flame just as the figure shot off deeper into the dense green trees.  
  
"Come on guys the hunt is on!" a smirk lit up Ayame's face as she whistled calling the rest of the pack and dashing off with Kirara close by her side.  
"What is it Ayame?" Sango came up along side Ayame as Kirara took the lead.  
""I'm not sure. Don't loose it Kirara, be it demon or beast we'll take it down. Kagome see if you can pick up on its scent. I'm going up into the trees to see if I can get a better look and cut it off." Ayame leaped up into the thick brush bounding from branch to branch high above the rest of the pack and undetected.  
"Do you think we'll catch it?" Kagome questioned now up on Sango with the rest of the wolves right behind.  
"Who knows, if we can stay on Kirara she has the scent pretty strong I would think." Sango gestured jumping over a log and smashing the side of a tree to keep a clear view on Kirara.  
  
Suddenly Kirara froze in her tracks. Crouching to pounce and low deep growl rumbling in her throat and chest.  
"Whoa! What the hell is all this?!" Sango whistled to call off the pack skidding to a stop causing dirt and small rocks to fly up in a large dust cloud settling just as Kagome skidded to cause the scene to reoccur as she took a stance beside her. Both tense and ready to fight along with all the now snarling wolves behind them.  
"Alright show yourself!" Ayame flipped out of tree to land in front of Kagome and Sango. Green eyes glowing as they flicked from side to side looking for anything strange, her fangs were barred and her claws were ready to rip apart the next thing that so much as twitched in front of her. A castle surrounded in shadows and a dark mist loomed in front of the group. The mist began to part as a calming female voice began to speak.  
  
"The white wolf tribe at my door what a present surprise. What brings you out this way? Oh, I do."((Menacing laughter)) " Why don't you stay for a bit? Make yourselves at home. You'll get what you want by the time you leave, or at least what you came for."((More menacing laughter))((*Geese, it gets old fast doesn't it?*)) Ayame motioned for the pack to follow her as she cautiously began to approach the door of the castle. As Kagome, Sango, Ayame stepped past the first entree way into the yard and inner ward to the heart of the castle the mist in front of them opened up and the voice spoke again. As it did a thick layer formed behind them cutting off all but Kirara and one wolf from the pack. Not only with the mist, but also with a strong force field.  
"Oh I can't allow those pets in my castle now can I?" The voice faded and as it did so did all scent and silhouette of the wolves left behind.  
"You bitch give us back our wolves." Sango barked fangs barred and her eyes glowing. "What are you afraid of our strength in numbers?" Ayame joined in to no response but the path that lie in front of the now smaller group.  
  
As they reached the door to enter the castle before the door could open the three were immobilized. "Where are my manners let me help you with your things.' The voice faded but as it did so this time the girls' sword sashes were being untied. "Oh no you don't. I've had enough out of you!" Kagome's eyes glowed storm cloud-gray as a barrier of water shot up around her and her comrades allowing them to move freely. As they stepped out through the water they were now inside the castle to be greeted only by maniacal laughter that echoed through the vast hall way and into the common room.  
  
Kirara growled and de-transformed and hopped up on Sango's shoulder as he one remaining wolf came in-between Ayame and Kagome. " You don't like it here either do you Leiko?" Ayame stroked lightly over the wolves head. Kagome sniffed the air stopping in her tracks. "What?" Sango stopped as suddenly as Kagome had followed by Ayame. "You get that feeling too, were not the only demons here.  
  
"Wow you guys are geniuses. Even though it took you long enough to get here." A dog demon sat in the shadows of the right hand side of the unlit room.  
"Is killing them what we have to do get the land we want?" A wolf demon answered back from the left of the room.  
" Who should we take out first? How about the one in the middle? She seems to be the weakest." A wolf demon 's voice called from the far back.  
"I don't care let's just do it quickly." A dog demon's voice called out nonchalantly this time right in front of the girls so close it sent shivers up Sango's spine ((which is hard to do)), Ayame's Tail stood on end ((eek)), and Kagome got a good whiff of his breath.((YUCK!))  
  
  
  
A/n: oh whoever could it be? Well I hope this one was exciting enough for you. What's that? No?¬_¬ Well I'll see what I can do on the next one well R&R , Later ^_^ 


	3. Company to die for

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
A Night in Demon Manor  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Chapter 3: Company to Die For  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
A/n: sorry its taken me so long to update this ^_^; I have been slacking on my authoress duties but that doesn't mean this chappie will be any less great so, pull up a chair, sit back, relax and enjoy our feature presentation! (I always wanted to say that XD)  
  
Disclaimer: yea yea know the drill, ::lone spotlight comes on in dark room on stage. Walks in and takes seat on stool in light. Adjust microphone:: *emotionless* no Inu got it? Thanx. ::walks off stage. Light goes out::  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"No one will be killing anyone as of yet." The lights to the room eerily flickered on accompanied by a gust of wind and the lighting of the fireplace, illuminating faces and sending shadows dancing across the room. Ayame growled a low defensive growl accompanied by Kagome and Sango, all taking a few steps back for security. Snarling and barred fangs came from Leiko, who's hair was now bristled on her arched back ready to kill for her pack superiors. Yet through the current situation no one appeared to be ready to attack. Kagome quickly looked over the packs new adversaries. The dog demon on the right-hand side of the room was no more than a mere hanyou, his golden eyes were laced with uncertainty almost as though he was here against his will, his long silver mane with dog ears tucked away neatly on either side of his head and bangs neatly surrounded his face with an almost luminescent glow that was complimented even more by his crimson red kimono. The wolf demon from the left-hand seemed more sure of him self. His midnight black hair was tightly pulled back into a ponytail draping neatly over his shoulder contrasting his frosty blue eyes that were misted with arrogance. His armor closely resembled that of Ayame and her pack members ((wolf tribe armor, standard issue *tone mimicking FBI agent*)) the only significant difference was that the fur signifying his tribe was brown, he was obviously a rouge or leader, his scent smelled strongly of independence and authority. The wolf demon in the back of the room was of the same tribe, obviously a tag along ((hey don't diss the tag along)) His cold coal colored eyes were almost as dark as his short black hair, even though he put up a strong cold front his eyes betrayed him deep down and showed a soft warm caring look. The leader and worst of all stood closest to the girls, the dog demon was majestic in form but cold and ruthless at heart. He was dressed grandly in bright white with different colored garments accenting, long silver hair framed his picture perfect figure, his warm brown eyes were even cold in nature despite the color tone. The most disturbing fact to all the men was the unreadable expressions on their faces.  
"I see you have all met, good." A miko entered the room bringing a dampening chill along with her. ((Good old Kikyo XD)) " All you have to do is stay here until I'm done with you then you all can go free and you'll receive what's coming to you whatever it is you deserve. You have my word as a miko." She bowed a deep bow and smiled an unnerving unpleasant smile. "Oh, by the way my name is Kikyo and there is a good chance none of you will leave alive." She turned waving her hand and disappearing into shadows.  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm sold." Ayame relaxed and sauntered off to the door. She noticed its scent had changed but paid it little attention. This miko could talk a lot of shit, but that was she decided in her head and even smiled a bit to herself until she pressed on the door expecting it to give away to the outside world but was met only by a powerful harsh burning and numbing sensation in her hands as the door flashed a brilliant white color and sent her skidding across the cold had stone surface of the floor. "I guess we have no choice but to stay and receive the prize." She winced a bit as her pack members came to her aid.  
"That bitch!" Sango hissed. "She's blessed the doors, we're trapped"  
"A little extra insurance, in case we didn't comply" Kagome sighed looking the confinement chamber over and seeing no way out but a staircase, and who knows where that would lead to.  
"Well if were all stuck here together what are we supposed to do Sesshomaru?" The hanyou flashed his brother, the other dog demon, a skeptical glace but looked as though he was enjoying himself.  
"InuYasha you always were the impatient bastard, like he cares what we do, but there are bedrooms upstairs and wenches right here." The wolf demon in back of the room retorted flashing a smile but remained in his place as if waiting for approval.  
" If you so much as breathe without permission on one of my pack members I'll personally rip your vocal cords out." Ayame growled stepping in front of Sango and Kagome who were no growling and putting her face in that of the other wolf demons as she spat the words out. "Got it?!?" He grabbed her wrist as she resisted trying to back away or at least have a clear shot to knock him on good one across the cheek.  
" Do what you want with the others Miroku, I like this one she's feisty." He smirked still holding his grip fast to her but did nothing else until Sango and Kagome both punched him the chest on Ayame signal as she gracefully dodged out of the way.  
"We warned you." Kagome smirked.  
"Who's next?" Sango cracked her knuckles obviously ready for more much awaited action. Miroku and InuYasha shared a look of dismay before bursting into laughter. "You sure got what you needed Kouga." Miroku held his sides.  
"Or do you get hit by girls everyday?" InuYasha wiped away a small tear from his cheek. The girls growled ready to clear a path out of the common room as Leiko snarled and prepared to attack the nonchalant Seshomaru. He grabbed the wolf before she could even rear back.  
"Keep you pet under control if you value her life." He tossed her carelessly to the towards the wall but was caught by the bounding Kirara and whisked up the stairs to the room the girls were now occupying after using the attack as a distraction.  
"So I guess we wait this out," Sango plopped down on a bed and flicked on the light as it started to pour down rain.  
"Its not exactly like we have a choice." Kagome stretched out on another bed. Ayame remained silent as she stroked Leiko, now half asleep, and sat cross-legged on the last bed present in the room as a loud crash echoed from downstairs.  
"I don't know if I even want to know what hat was." Sango sighed getting up and walking out the door letting out a small gasp as lightening made the light in the room flicker and thunder boomed. Ayame and Kagome rushed out to see.. .  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
A/n: well was it worth waiting for? Sorry it took so long to describe everyone ^_^; well I'll update sooner this time so R&R! Yagate! 


	4. Bloodstained

A Night in Demon Manor  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Chapter 4: Blood-stained  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/n: Here at umm, uh, well this fanfic, we believe the reader is always right(now where have I head this before?) and am here to whole heartedly agree with you on the last chapter. It WAS and/or any of the above; Short, sloppy, short, a bit let's say hateful towards Kouga, short, content less, short.. . see where this is going?? Well I have excuses for all of em'! What!?!? They're legit, really! One I'm sorry it was short and not too well gathered I was writing during an electric storm and I heard, god knows where, that's bad, real bad, but me not wanting to keep you waiting, sped through a chapter(see how much I love you guys ^_^) And two I love Kouga whole heartedly. I love, love, love, love, love, love, love Kouga-kun ^_^ The last chapter was not meant to be a diss so to speak on his part. Kou- chan is my fav InuYasha guy,(sorry Inu :.( ) ::Glomps Kouga:: I guess that whole when you like someone you pick on them thing is true, Kouga was no more than the guy I happen to like to pick on out of love . ::huggles Kouga:: oh well ::pulls out mallet and sends him soaring:: You know what I say to anyone who still has a prob.? FEH! Feh feh feh feh feh! Get over it! well hope no offense was taken and sorry I've wasted so much of your life -_-; also sorry its taken so long for me to get around to updating this, I'm sure you all know how hectic live can be, thing have smoothed out a bit for me so I will try to get around to updating at least once week, scouts honor! ( We all know I'm not a scout so I'll try my best but im not making any promises!) well, ::fanfare:: on with ye story! ¬_¬ , don't ask! Enjoy!  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Oh my gosh," Sango let out a small gasp of sheer surprise. Ayame and Kagome pushed out the door stopping short as soon as the bottom of staircase was in view.  
"Well what do you know and I thought that was something I'd be taking care of eventually." Ayame's eyes lit up as a small smirk crossed her face, although hints of surprise and uncertainty still lingered, flickering in her eyes. Kikyo, the host of this gala event, was laid out in a pool of blood. Her stark white top now the same deep red as her pants.  
" I don't know about the rest of you but that only means one thing to me," Ayame hopped effortlessly over the stairs banister, landing gracefully and turning to the door "I've got better things to do with my time.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea.. . I just don't think its over that simply." Kagome laid a finger on the side of her mouth deep in thought. Ayame scoffed pulled back a fist to open an exit. " Ow ow ow ow ow ow owieeeeeeeeeeeee!! That Bitch!!!!!!" Ayame shrieked as her fist met the still spelled door sending white-hot sparks flying but leaving the door untouched to damage.  
If she's dead then why is the binding still over the door?" Sango questioned as Kagome joined the rest of her companions at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I think its time we had a thorough look around this place and find outs what's really going on here." Kagome stopped short in front of a door she didn't notice before puzzled. She lightly touched the door with the tips of her fingers to make sure it wasn't spelled.  
"Was that always there? Or is this manor playing games with my head?" Sango scratched her head.  
"Only one way to find out." Kagome opened the door as a dense fog rolled out. Sango and Kagome paused waiting for Ayame to pass.  
"Aren't you coming?" Sango questioned Ayame who was scowling at the floor with her arms crossed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
"Buried outside our cave with everything else I don't use like, compassion, curiosity, basically all worthless emotions and things I want hidden.. . Either that or Leiko ate it." Ayame replied, her expression unchanging.  
"So that's where my shell comb went to." Kagome twitched "I've been looking for it for months." A small smirk crossed Ayame's face as she unfolded her arms and whistled for Leiko, who yawned lazily and padded down the stairs followed the troupe of girls through the door.  
"I had no idea the fog was so thick," Kagome complained taking a few steps the pausing. " I can't even see my own hand or the way out for that matter."  
" Well deal with that when we're ready to leave." Sango marched ahead well ready for the adventure they were embarking on. Ayame touched Leiko for reassurance, she had a sinking feeling something wasn't quite right. Her ears pricked as she heard a small click as the door the entered in sealed be hind them.. .  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/n: Yes I know its short but hey coming off a block is hard. Baby steps, baby steps. Well do like where it is going? Don't worry I'm sure some one will loose their head before its over. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XD :: lightening strike:: sorry had to get that spooky moment out. ^_^ I'm always happy to hear comments, so keep those reviews coming! Yagate!! ^_~ 


End file.
